justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Move Your Feet
|year=2002 |mode=Solo |dg=Male |difficulty= |effort= |nogm=4 |pc=Red |gc=Turquoise |lc=Cyan (Remake) |pictos= 67 |nowc = MoveYourFeet |perf = Jeremy Alberge|kcal = 21|dura = 3:08}} "Move Your Feet" by Junior Senior is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance: Best Of, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man. He wears a blue and yellow hat, an orange and red shirt with an Atari creature, orange cargo pants, and a pair of orange shoes with cyan blue laces. Briefly seen, he is wearing cyan blue underwear, which sticks out of his pants. At the beginning, he starts off as an Atari creature, growing into full human size. He shrinks back down at the end. moveyourfeet_coach_1@2x.png|Original Moveyourfeet coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The dancer is dancing in an Atari-style park with trees, mountains with faces and a green car. There are little Atari creatures of many colors following the moves of the coach. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: Move both of your arms down to your pelvis like you were doing before. Gold Move 4: 'Make an upward 90 degree angle with both your arms, like a robot. This is the final move of the routine. myf_goldmove_123.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 myf_goldmove_4.png|Gold Move 4 MYF GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 ''in-game MYF GM2.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups Move Your Feet ''appears in the following Mashups: *Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Candy'' *''C'mon'' *''Da Funk'' *''Good Feeling'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Limbo'' *''Never Can Say Goodbye'' '''(Best of JD2) *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''So What'' *''#thatPOWER'' *''The Final Countdown'' *''Troublemaker'' *''Turn Up the Love'' *''Wild'' Captions Move Your Feet ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *C'Mon *Come On *Egyptian Jump *Jump Rope *Kick Back *Pixel Punch *Pull Down *Punch It *Urban Swing Trivia *Some pictograms in ''Just Dance 2 and Just Dance: Best Of have pink arrows, although the coach's glove is light blue. *In the Beta version, whenever Move Your Feet, Everybody and Oh Yeah are sung, they appear in the background, above the dance. Also, the lyrics are written as "Got the dance energy" instead of "We're going down town".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0c7NTYD49LA *The 8-bit graphic is inspired from the official video; however the music video doesn't feature Atari creatures. *Animal Crossing: New Leaf features a pullover called Retro Shirt which was inspired from this song. *In some parts of the routine, you can see his underwear. This is uncommon with male dancers. *The Atari creatures usually appear with the coach in Mashups and Party Master Modes. *Towards the end of the Just Dance Now remake, the dancer messes up on his footing and performs the dance incorrectly. This is not present in Just Dance 2, this suggests the routine was refilmed.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVI-QGpF8EM *In the square and in the coach selection menu from Just Dance: Best Of, the coach's cap is orange instead of light blue. *One of the lyrics, "GO", is fully capitalized. This instance is very uncommon in the main series. *This is the first song of Danish descent to be featured in the game. Gallery Moveyourfeetdx.jpg|''Move Your Feet'' Tex1 256x256 a15afad1656c3b0e 14.png|''Move Your Feet'' (JD:BO) moveyourfeet now.jpg|''Move Your Feet'' (Remake) moveyourfeetmenu.png|''Move Your Feet'' on the Just Dance 2 menu Moveyourfeet cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 432.png|Avatar on Just Dance Now/''Unlimited'' 200432.png|Gold avatar 300432.png|Diamond avatar move your feet pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms move your feet beta picto 1.png|Unused Pictogram 1 move your feet beta picto 2.png|Unused Pictogram 2 move your feet beta picto 3.png|Unused Pictogram 3 Screenshot 2015-06-28 at 1.33.40 PM.png|Background myfextract.png|Coach Extraction Just_Dance_Unlimited_Move_Your_Feet.gif|Dancer's footing error Videos Junior Senior - Move Your Feet (Official music video, HD) Just Dance 2 - Move Your Feet-1 Move Your Feet - Junior Senior - Just Dance Best Of Just Dance Now - Move Your Feet 5* Move Your Feet - Junior Senior Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Remade Songs Category:Jeremy Alberge Category:Jérémy Paquet